Evil Link
Evil Link (or Future Link) is a form of Link that was created out of a time paradox and existed from 2015 until Link's death in 2040, although he was only fully distinguishable from normal Link starting in 2020. A younger version of Link traveled to the future to stop this form. He committed suicide to prevent his future self from existing, and Evil Link disappeared at that moment. However, past Link came back to life... Creation and Biography s of his enemies.]] After the Form Wars, many Hylians wrongly accused Link of being a form, causing him to go crazy and begin to become evil. Hyrule split into five nations after the Poopocalypse, and Link decided to reunite the country by force. He launched his campaign in 2020, claiming that Harry Harkinian, the son of his wife Zelda, was the rightful ruler of Hyrule and declaring the beginning of the Schrob dynasty. Some Hylians believed that Cyborg King had a better claim to the throne, so in 2021, Evil Link secretly conspired with HEVS and a time-traveler named Knil to have the King killed. Link had a second son, Robby Harkinian, with Zelda in 2021. In 2024, Link invaded and occupied Shyguyland, killing Wart, and stole Wart's surviving soldiers. Among them was Birdo, who became a general of Link and even his concubine. This infuriated Yoshi, so Yoshi's Army began to attack back. Evil Link defeated some of them and forced them to surrender. After Weegee seized Earth in 2026, Link worked with Bowser to form the Weegeebusters. At the same time, his descent into evil insanity continued. After Link largely completed his conquest of Hyrule in 2030, he murdered Zelda and began openly working with HEVS to wipe out the Harkinian family, including his sons, who fled Hyrule. He began to take over the rest of Eluryh, conquered parts of New York and the Mushroom Kingdom, and even expanded into space. Soon, he declared himself emperor of the Snickers Galaxy and made Pinkie Pie his empress. He even defeated Bowser in battle in 2040, but later that year, his younger self time-traveled to the future and created a paradox by committing suicide. Evil Link vanished at that point as a result, but 25 years earlier he was born again... Legacy Shortly after Evil Link's death, Birdo decided to take over Hyrule and rebuild it. She allowed Yoshies to come, and revived the dead Morshu and Gwonam. Soon Hyrule was returned to normal, except it had futuristic technology and a lot of reptilian races like Yoshies and Birdos. Most of the lands Link conquered became independent from Hyrule again in the Rebellion of 2040. Some of Evil Link's followers tried to revive him through the same methods he used to revive Gay Luigi, but they failed, as the paradoxical nature of Link's death had resulted in the disappearance of his body. Appearance Evil Link looked pretty much the same as Link did prior to the Form Wars, but wore different clothes. Instead of normal Link's green vest and brown undershirt, Evil Link wore a black undershirt and a pink vest. Evil Link also wore a black hat instead of Link's green hat and dyed most of his hair pink. It is believed that Evil Link wore pink to ward off attacks by Ganon, who is weakened by the color. Quotes *"You will die." *"No!" *"S--t! It burns!" *"Attention all Hylians, I am your new leader. If you have any objections at all, please tell me and I'll help you. And by 'help you', I mean 'kill you'. Now... (blah blah blah)" Gallery Communist Link.jpg Category:Transvestites Category:Characters Category:Characters From the Future Category:Old People Category:Assassins Category:HEVS Members Category:Villains Category:Forms of Characters Category:Forms of Link Category:Evil Category:Leaders Category:Leaders of Hyrule Category:Gun Wielders Category:Dictators Category:Mentally Unstable